Hopeful Advice
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: After Cross had a nightmare revolving around a certain kind of indigen again, Cross decided to turn toward a genuinely kind soul for advice. (Takes place between Chapters 11-12; the latter of which I still have yet to get to at this time) This is, by far, the shortest fanfic I've written.


**Hopeful Advice:**

Lake Ciel, Sylvalum. The very center west of this area... is one of the most dreaded locations in all of Sylvalum. Other areas that people dread going to in Sylvalum are Abyss Reservoir, Noctilucent Sphere Interior, and... oddly enough, Cleansing Spring. I'm not sure why people fear going to that place. There's even a Nopon Caravan there. Anyways, that's not my point.

I believe that the likely reason people fear this particular area of Lake Ciel... is because of the one indigen that lives there. A Filiavent known as Laurencio, the Fog Bow. Filiavents are indigens that are like gigantic mollusks. At first glance, they look like gigantic flowers. But looks can be deceiving. There's actually three continents that contain Filiavents. There's an ordinary Filiavent, called a Spore Filiavent, that appears in Noctilum's Ensanguined Font. That one only shows up at night. And then there's Cauldros's White Phosphor Lake, one of Cauldros's most feared locations.

There's three Phosphorous Filiavents in that area. They're smaller than the other Filiavents in Mira, but they supposedly work together, as seperated as they all are. And then there's the worst of the lot, known as Trueno, the Cataclysm. That Filiavent is the largest Filiavent in all of Mira, and it's deadly powerful.

...It's also the very source of my fear of Filiavents. Luckily, I'm not going to be encountering it today. I have to deal with Laurencio, the Fog Bow. A battle had just begun at Lake Ciel, with us drawing Laurencio's attention. Filiavents specialise in electric attacks, with the occasional physical attack. Laurencio is no different. Ironically, the very element they specialise in... is also their weakness. They're also vulnerable to ether and gravity. I think the fact that they float when engaging in battle is why they're vulnerable to gravity.

"We got its attention! Back me up as we go in!" I ordered. My name is Cross, top notch Reclaimer, and member of Team Elma. Laurencio is roaring as it prepares an electric attack. We were all in for a very intense battle. But when it seems that I would finally defeat my first Filiavent...

I suddenly got launched into the air! Very high! And I was screaming as I was getting launched! As I was going to make a landing, Laurencio grabbed my body with its tentacles! "No! No no no no no! Elma! Lin! Everyone! Help!" I was screaming as the Filiavent's tentacles were binding me, but when I looked down, I was even more horrified by what I saw! All of my allies... were no longer there! Not a single one!

I tried to grab my knife, but just as I pulled it out, I suddenly lost it! And I lost my ranged weapon as I was launched, too! I tried to fight Laurencio's tentacles, but their grip was too strong. It then proceeded to electrocute me, and I was screaming in excruciating pain, too! Once it was done electrocuting me, I looked down and all I could see were Laurencio's jaws, snapping its circular mouth!

Then it flung me into the air! As I had no control over my falling, I was screaming when I realised I was doomed to be eaten by the very indigen I fear the most! And by the time I fell into the Filiavent's jaws...

I suddenly found myself in my bedroom, screaming. It... was that nightmare again. "Nngh... That... That nightmare... again... Why must it be about me getting eaten... by a Filiavent?" I shivered. I looked at the clock, and it said 3:30 am. Elma, Lin, Mia, and Tatsu were still asleep, none of them phased by my screaming. "I don't know if I can go back to sleep... for I don't want to see that nightmare ever again..." I shivered.

The next morning, I decided to drink some tea, then seek help. And one of my allies in the dream was the one who I would turn to. She was the only Mediator I worked alongside. Her name was Hope Alanzi. She is a genuinely kind soul, even though she's been through a lot. Because she strives to never be emotionally hurt again, she aims to be a person that people of NLA can look up to. She hanged out at the Cathedral when I first met her. I was looking for ten natural pearls. I never imagined that humble request would be the start of our friendship. Because combat wasn't her strong suit, she decided to join me. She's the best Mediator I've worked with.

"Thank you, Hope. I'll keep your advice in mind." a male civilian thanked Hope that morning.

"You're very welcome." Hope replied. There was no one else in line after the male civilian left, so I decided to take advantage and offer my plea.

"Morning, Hope. Are you, by chance, busy?" I asked.

"Good morning, Cross. And no, I am free." Hope replied.

"Good. I have something I wish to tell you." I requested.

"Oh? What would you like?" Hope asked.

"You see, I had that nightmare again last night." I stated.

"You had a nightmare?" Hope asked. I nodded rather sorrowly. "What kind of nightmare was it? I actually never asked you about those kinds of nightmares until now." Hope said.

"Since you don't have a busy schedule, I want you to come with me. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Of course. I am more than willing to help a friend in need." Hope said.

"Thank you. Shall I summon our Skells?" I asked.

"Sure. My Skell could use some exercise." Hope replied.

I took Hope's answer by summong our respective Skells, Blue Cross, and Pure Hope. Pure Hope is the name of Hope's Skell. I thought up the name rather quickly, as it's meant to reflect Hope's genuine kindness. She actually liked the name, as its name is as meaningful as Hope's name.

"Go ahead, Cross. I'll follow your lead." Hope said. We hopped into our Skells, and took flight. We took off, and departed to Sylvalum. Particularily, Lake Ciel. We flew from Deliverance Park from New LA, and flew across Primordia, the Primordia Seas, the Sylvalum Seas, and finally, at Sylvalum itself.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination. Lake Ciel. "Come with me, please." I requested politely. As I was leading the way on foot, Hope proceeded to follow me from behind. As we were getting closer, I was starting to feel frightened, but I had to be as brave as possible until my legs locked straight into place. ...Which, fortunately, wasn't too close to Laurencio, the Fog Bow.

As Hope was looking, she noticed that I was trying to keep my body controlled from fear. "Is that the indigen you had that nightmare about last night?" Hope asked.

I gulped before saying "Yep. I'm not scared of the Ganglion, yet my body refuses to go near that thing?" I was getting into a begging pose as I was replying to Hope's question.

"What happens in the nightmare?" Hope asked.

"That thing... eats me alive. And any attempt to rescue me becomes unsuccessful. I lost my weapons, and my allies suddenly disappeared just like that." I replied very nervously.

"Well, if you ever have to confront these things, never confront them alone. Don't be afraid to ask anyone you've ever worked with. If you have to face your fears, know that we've got your back. We will always be by your side." Hope comforted me.

"Cheers, Hope." I smiled. Hope replied with just a smile.

Hope and I headed back to our Skells, and proceeded to fly back to NLA. I had a determined smile on my face, because I believe that one day, I will face my fear of Filiavents. I will defeat as many as I can find, such as Laurencio, the Fog Bow, and especially Trueno, the Cataclysm. I just need to make everyone as strong as possible for when I have to face them. I just need the right weapons, the right attributes, the right resistances, and just enough strength, and I will face my fears. This is where I will end my story.


End file.
